Snowmobiles, are relatively easy to maneuver and operate in the snow. However, they are quite difficult to move indoors, for example, in a storage facility or a repair shop. Currently, snowmobiles must be manually lifted onto sectional dollies in order to be moved when not in operation. Snowmobiles can weigh as much as 500-600 pounds, and manual lifting by one, or even two people is obviously quite difficult. Furthermore, manually lifting an object as heavy as a snowmobile may result in a back injury. This current method of lifting and moving a snowmobile is inadequate.
Additionally, many manufacturers of snowmobiles recommend that their snowmobiles be stored with the rear tracks elevated. This relieves the load on the suspension of the snowmobile, and it prevents damage to the rear track due to the track lugs being in contact with a hard surface. Storing the snowmobile with the rear tracks elevated also prevents the tracks from coming into contact with substances which may cause deterioration of the track, for example, a spill in a repair shop. Further, in order to service the snowmobile, it is sometimes necessary to elevate the snowmobile above the ground to provide easy access to different areas of the snowmobile, such as, the shock absorbers, track, and suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,200 to Neibrandt is a typical snowmobile jack that is used presently. Neibrandt discloses a stationary snowmobile jack which is used to lift the rear track portion of the snowmobile off the ground. A horizontal bar is attached at one end to the rear of the snowmobile. The other end of the bar is attached to a vertical rod. The rod is moved upwardly by a foot pedal to elevate the snowmobile. This device only elevates the rear of the snowmobile and does not allow the snowmobile to be maneuvered.
Two separate snowmobile lifts, one for the front and one for the back, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,154 to Bastille et al. These devices may be used to lift either the front or the rear snowmobile off the ground. The lifts have wheels which allow them to be mobile. The wheels are provided so to make the lifts portable. However, the lifts are not designed to elevate the entire snowmobile and do not allow the snowmobile to be easily maneuvered. Other prior devices also have the same limitations.
There is a need for a snow mobile lift which enables one person to easily lift and maneuver a snow mobile into tight spaces, as well as which elevates the rear tracks of the snowmobile to allow maintenance to be performed and to prevent damage from occurring during storage.